Jack & Ianto
by cassesque
Summary: A series of humourous ficlets - I hope: where Jack and Ianto do things that couples do. Or try to, as they're plans usually fall apart. Chapter 7 up! Chaps 4 - 11 are a mini-series. Slash - nothing graphic. Rating for safety and language.
1. Try To Be Alone In The Hub

**AN:** So, I know I'm not supposed to be writing, but I managed to write this over the last couple of days. I couldn't resist posting it as I want to know what you guys think of it!

Thanks for all the feedback and responses I got for Healing You. I have another challenge this time too! This will not be a one shot, but a series of non-related, humorous one shots. Enjoy!

PS – Everyone who got The Indiana Jones question right will have a bunny written for them, if they PM me with the plot/general idea for it (I'm not making them up! It's your bunny).

****

Friday night, 21:00  
"Right everyone!" Jack shouted as he stood outside his office attracting everyone's attention. "Gather round!" Soon a crowd, better known as the staff, had assembled to see what he had to say. "We're short of aliens at the moment so we're closing early. I'd appreciate it if you'd all go home!" He looked around at all the expectant faces before he decided that encouragement was needed, "Cheers!" And with a saucy wink at Gwen he stepped back into his office, slamming the door shut.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh wandered over to their workstations grumbling as they pottered around at their desks, getting up to date on paperwork. All were in a bad mood as two hours ago, Jack had requested they came into the office and now, they were in no mood to leave.

Ianto headed up the stairs to Jack's office not even bothering to stop to knock as he walked in. "Jack?" he asked as he flopped down into the empty chair opposite the desk, "What's all this about?"

"Well, I found something on the internet-" Jack began.

"The internet?" Ianto echoed, somewhat incredulous. "Since when did you surf the internet? I thought you were a wireless kind of guy."

"Ianto," Jack began impatiently. "Do you want me to continue? Because I'm really quite happy to go out there and call the team back in for the night."

"Well…" Ianto commented as he peered through the glass that overlooked the Hub. "They don't seem to be moving."

And it was true. Owen had gone to make a round of coffee as Ianto had mysteriously disappeared (no-one wanted to venture into Jack's office in case the two of them were in there and there was some illicit snogging going on). Tosh and Gwen had paperwork strewn around them as they were going through the latest case.

"Damn," Jack muttered as he peered out his window too. "It's a Friday night. Why aren't they out? Gwen should be out with Rhys, Owen should be out getting wasted in some bar and Tosh should be, er, well, whatever it is that she does on her nights off."

"You did call them in here two hours ago," Ianto muttered and added a hasty 'sir' at the unimpressed look Jack was giving him.

"Tosh watches TV," Ianto said as he changed the subject and answered Jack's question. "She also does her grocery shopping in the local Tesco and then she…"

And Jack shut him up the only way he knew how, he moved round the desk so fast that Ianto hadn't noticed and slipped his tongue into Ianto's mouth mid sentence.

****

Friday night, 21:30  
"So what exactly did you have in mind?" Ianto said as he brought Jack some coffee in his office.

Jack slurped his coffee noisily because it was hot, "Mind for what?"

"You assaulted me earlier?" Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's lack of manners and his blank face, "Remember? Half an hour ago, when you told the team to kindly bugger off."

"Geez," Jack sighed, "The way you phrase it, it sounds like you didn't enjoy it. Which I_ know_ you did." The Captain was smug as he leaned back in his chair.

"And what makes you think I enjoyed it?" Ianto asked as he hid a smirk behind his mug of coffee.

"Well, for starters, there was the fact that it was me who was kissing you," he paused as Ianto chocked on his coffee at his boastfulness, "and then there were those noises that you were making..."

"What noises?" Ianto demanded setting his coffee down on the desk so hard that it spilled on his hand. "Ouch! Bugger!" he complained as he sucked his finger.

"You know, Yan, you really shouldn't do that." Jack said as he felt something in his trousers harden.

"Hmm?" Ianto asked and when Jack leered at him, his eyes opened wide in realisation before he smiled mischievously. "Oh, you mean this?" he asked as he sucked harder on his finger.

"Ianto…" Jack bit out through gritted teeth.

"That's your problem Jack," Ianto said as a wicked grin came across his features and he ignored his own erection with sheer will power. "But if you want me to do something about it, you better get rid of the rest of the team. You have till-". He glanced at his watch, "ten thirty".

"Easy!" Jack said grinning, despite his hardening erection at Ianto's teasing, "Are you sure you don't want to just bang one out now? They'll be going soon. See? Owen's already on his way out – he's putting his jacket on now"

"If that's what you want to think Jack, but by half ten, you'll be begging me for more time," Ianto replied as he sauntered out Jack's office, shutting the door behind him as he re adjusted his trousers.

No sooner, than five minutes later, Owen returned carrying a box of pizzas for the team. Jack groaned; this was going to be a long night.

**Friday night, 22:00  
**Owen sat at his desk and saved the last piece of paperwork that he'd just completed on his computer. He would have gone home by now, but he'd consumed so much caffeine in the last three hours, there was really no point, and knowing Jack he'd just be called in again in a couple of hours. He decided to head down to the autopsy room and dissect a dead Weevil they had found, to see if he could find its cause of death. That should take him an hour or so, and maybe the caffeine would have worn off enough for him to go to bed by then. Hopefully.

Tosh was having the same problem, after the call she'd received from Jack at seven, she too had drunk so much caffeine in the last hour she would have had trouble sleeping if she'd tried to go to home. At least working was more productive than watching late-night TV she mused, as she tried and failed again to get the right equation for a program she was configurating.

Gwen was tired of work, she had a stack of paperwork on her desk, which she'd been putting off for the last, well, year. Her and Tosh had found a lead in their current case and had decided to interview the suspect first thing tomorrow morning. Sighing, she set down her mug of coffee and began to sift through the paperwork that was stacked high.

"So how did you do it?" Jack said to Ianto moodily as he entered Jack's office with a refill of coffee.

"What are you talking about?" Ianto asked as put his feet on Jack's desk and ignored the dark look on his lovers face.

Jack leaned across his desk, "Well, how did you know that Owen was going out for pizza?"

Ianto laughed, "Well Jack, considering he asked us what we wanted to order about five minutes before he left, I would say that would have been a pretty big hint."

"Oh," Jack frowned, obviously not remembering.

Ianto decided to draw Jack's attention back to him and he began to suck on his finger again, "Will you tell me what you were planning for when the team are gone?"

"I was, er, going to, um," Jack stuttered as his eyes were glued to Ianto's mouth. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" He started pulling his collar away from his neck as if to fan himself and opened the top button on his shirt.

Ianto stopped sucking his finger, feeling a bit hot himself at the thought of Jack unbuttoning his shirt. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Right," Jack said finally coherent, "Well, I found an, erm, interesting new toy on the internet and I had it specially delivered. So it's here, now, in my desk draw and I was well, hoping we could try it out."

"Well, in that case," Ianto said as he got up to leave, "you better get a move on lover boy, you've only got half an hour left."

**Friday night, 22:15  
**Jack pressed his nose to the glass of the window and saw Ianto wandering around the Hub nonchalantly with the appearance of tidying up, but in reality he was heading round the desks discreetly topping up each mug of coffee with a fresh refill.

"You sneaky bugger Yan," he murmured, "that's how you're keeping them here…" He watched Gwen yawn then take a sip of her coffee and a plan on how to get rid of the team came to mind.

Jack saw Ianto was heading his way so he scrambled away from the glass and assumed a casual position.

"So Ianto…" Jack began as Ianto poked his head round the door.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the way Jack was sitting; he was stretched back in his chair with his legs propped up on his desk, mirroring Ianto's posture from earlier, but said nothing.

"Here," he said pouring some more coffee in Jack's mug, "have some more coffee."

"I hope you're having coffee too Ianto." Jack said as he gratefully accepted his mug.

"Why? Afraid I'll fall asleep before you finally kick the team out?" Ianto joked.

"No, I'm working on _that_; I was just worried that you won't be able to keep up with me." Jack retorted.

"Jack," Ianto said as he pulled Jack close and whispered in his ear, "I think the least of your problems would be getting me to keep _up_ with you…"

Leaving Ianto alone in his office to drink coffee and tidy it up, Jack stood up and went to wander round The Hub, at least that's what it looked like, having found himself in countless situations where he was in trouble; Jack decided to put his old tricks of the trade to use.

He visited the autopsy room, checking that Owen was absorbed in dissecting the dead Weevil, and as he peered over his shoulder to pretend he was interested, he swiped a few tools from the trolley and pocketed them as he left quickly.

Jack then went down to the room where he knew Owen stored all his medical equipment and locked the door behind him. He took the tools he had swiped from the trolley out of his pocket and set to work on breaking into the cupboard which contained all the drug supplies.

When he'd got what he needed, he closed the cupboard door and relocked it. He left the room and went the long way round to the kitchen, taking his time to ensure no-one saw him. Safe with the knowledge that Ianto was still in his office, probably writing in his diary or something, he quickly put the kettle on and tipped all the coffee out of the cafetiere and replaced it with decaf that he had found in the back of the cupboard. He crushed the sleeping pill which he had stolen from Owen and slipped that in to the empty cafetiere along with the decaf. The kettle had boiled by this point, and he poured it into the cafetiere, mixing it carefully.

Knowing he was running out of time before Ianto got suspicious and came looking, he carefully and efficiently set everything back in the kitchen to the way it was before he got there.

He turned around to see Ianto coming down the stairs towards him and put an innocent look on his face as he opened the fridge and pretended to be looking for something to eat.

"You know, Jack, you should be trying to get rid of the staff instead of planning a midnight snack for the everlasting pit that you call your stomach." Ianto said as he pulled Jack into a hug.

"Well," Jack said, thankful that Ianto couldn't see the grin that was plastered on his face, "I was just so hungry...." He trailed off and pulled back looking Ianto meaningfully up and down, "But the kind of stuff I'm craving for, doesn't **come** ready made."

Ianto grinned and backed off, "Oh, look at the time! It's twenty past ten already. Looks like someone only has ten minutes to go." He picked up the spiked cafetiere and wandered round The Hub to refill the team's mugs.

Jack was very careful not to drink any more coffee after that. Ianto wasn't as careful.

**Friday night, 22:30  
**Ianto headed down to Jack's bedroom and stripped off his clothes. He positioned himself carefully on the bed and lay in wait of Jack.

By this point, the team were half way out the door due to the fact that they could barely keep their eyes open and Jack was willing them out of it as fast as possible.

As soon as the door to The Hub had rolled shut behind Gwen, the straddler of the group, he raced upstairs to his office to get the toy out of his draw.

He was hard in anticipation by the time he reached the ladder that descended to his bedroom and slid down it with practised ease. He turned round, sensing Ianto in the room and his hardness gently ebbed away as he took in the sight before him.

On his bed, Ianto lay naked as the day he was born, he was curled up in a ball hugging Jack's pillow with some drool round his mouth, dampening the pillow and murmuring Jack's name.

**AN:** If you didn't get why Ianto fell asleep, it was because he drunk the spiked coffee too.  
Well, it's competition time again!

OK, so to win a plot bunny by me, you have to tell me which 1950s song the phrase "lover boy" comes from…

That should be harder…

And this time (like the last one really) it's everyone who gets it right gets a plot bunny.


	2. Meet Ianto's Parents

"I can't believe you Jack." Ianto muttered angrily as he got up and went into the kitchen of his flat.

"What'd I do?" Jack asked looking bewildered as he pushed the covers back on Ianto's double bed and followed him out the room.

Jack could only hear bits of Ianto's mutterings as he set about making the two of them some early morning coffee. "Stupid… Imbecilic… Sexy, ahhh… Frustrating man…"

Jack watched the back of Ianto's naked body and decided that Ianto was sex on legs.

When Ianto had finished making the coffee, he set it down on the table in front of Jack and sat in the chair opposite him.

"What on earth possessed you to answer the telephone?" Ianto ranted, "I mean you don't even live here!" He took a sip of his drink.

"Not yet anyway," Jack muttered as he looked down at his drink in shame.

"And then," Ianto continued, oblivious to Jack's words, "when my mam answered, you didn't hand over the phone to me, you told her that you were my new boyfriend. And then," he paused to catch his breath, "you started flirting with her on the phone. My mam. You flirting. Am I the only one who sees something wrong with that sentence?"

Jack frowned, not remembering flirting with Ianto's mum.

Ianto continued his rant; "And then, as if the situation could not get _any_ worse, you get us invited over for tea! I mean, what am I going to say? This is my alien boyfriend who was born in the 51st Century who, by the way, can't freakin' die!" He stopped, having run out of steam.

Jack looked as if he wanted to cry. "Are you that ashamed of me?"

"Aww, Jack, no it's not that – it's just well, my parents aren't the most accepting people," Ianto said feeling desperately guilty.

"Ha! You're so sexy when you're guilty!" Jack said as he burst out laughing and took another gulp of his coffee.

Ianto was confused, "What? So you mean that pained expression on your face wasn't hurt?"

"Damn straight it wasn't; just a bit of wind."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he placed the mugs in the sink and began to wash them up. "So what time are we expected?"

"Around 12," Jack said as he crept up behind Ianto and let his hands wander.

"Say that again?" Ianto asked as he struggled to be coherent.

Jack smirked as he watched Ianto shiver as he breathed on his ear "Around 12."

"So we have…?"

"3 hours to do nothing." Jack finished as he moved to dry up the mugs.

"Wrong. No wonder you're always late Jack, you have to allow time to get to the place you're meant to be. You don't set out there when it's time to go."

"If you say so Yan…"

"What'd you want to do now?" Ianto asked turning the tables and setting down the washing up sponge, closing the distance between the two and pressed his naked self up against Jack. When Jack didn't respond he withdrew.

"Wwwhatever Yan," Jack stuttered.

Ianto pulled back, "Wrong answer."

"How about we take a shower?" Jack said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Together?"

"I have no idea why you insisted on driving us there." Ianto said as he watched Jack reverse the car haphazardly after ignoring Ianto's instructions and taking the fourth wrong turning. "I've been here hundreds of times, but no, Jack Harkness the omniscient boyfriend from hell must drive us there."

"I don't know why you're complaining," Jack said as he straightened the car up and shot off down the lane at break neck speed, "most people would be happy if their boyfriend offered to drive them somewhere. And besides it gives a good impression to your parents; I look like I'm taking care of you."

"Until they see your driving," muttered Ianto.

"What was that Ianto?" Jack asked having heard every word Ianto had said.

"Nothin'" Ianto turned to the window, embarrassed. Suddenly, he saw the turning to the road on which his parents lived off, fly pass them. "Jack! Stop the car! You've gone past the turning! Again…"

Instead of stopping, Jack checked the road was clear and swerved the car round, and then hit the breaks as the back wheels came dangerously close to falling into a ditch at the side of the road.

"So, where's the turning?" Jack asked. After a couple of minutes of silence from Ianto, Jack looked over at his boyfriend who had a panic stricken look on his face and was clutching his heart. Perplexed, Jack reached over and began to kiss some life back into his boyfriend. Because kissing is always the answer.

Ianto realised with a start that Jack was kissing him and began to respond with a lot of enthusiasm. He leaned closer to Jack and began to thread his hands in his hair, all the while deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Jack's mouth, tasting that unique flavour that was Jack that he'd been addicted to since their first kiss.

Jack broke the kiss, not for air, but because he sensed the car was moving. Backwards. In an effort to be closer to Ianto he'd leaned over the gear shift and put more weight over it, effectively changing it.

He shifted the gear back into neutral, and realised that they were in the middle of a road; luckily it was a Sunday morning in a rural part of the Welsh countryside so no one was around and pulled over intending to resume their kiss.

"Not now Jack," Ianto said, but he wanted nothing more than to kiss Jack again too, "We'll be late."

Jack nodded in understanding and started the car.

"So where do I go now?" Jack asked driving at a more sedate pace.

"Turn right and then take the second left. Their house is the first one on the left."

"Did you bring the wine Jack?" Ianto asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Wine?" Jack repeated with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. "What wine?"

"Remember that wine I specifically asked you to bring?" At Jack's blank look, he expanded, "I gave it to you just before we left!"

"Oh, that wine!" Jack said as he pulled a bottle from under the driver's seat covered in grey dust. "I put it away for safe keeping." He began to wipe the dust off on his coat.

Ianto frowned at the dust that was being transferred onto the coat but said nothing and looked over to his parent's house, "Oh great! The curtains are twitching. That means my sisters are here."

"Sisters?" Jack asked, sounding a little bit scared, and wondering if that was the reason Ianto liked men, "You've never mentioned a sister." He stepped out the car, clutching the wine.

"I have three: Catrin, Lowri and Efen."

"OK," Jack said as he took a deep breath, wondering why he was so nervous, "And what do I call your parents?"

"Err…" Ianto thought for a bit, "Call them Mr and Mrs Jones, unless they tell you to call them something else"

Jack fidgeted as they reached the front door, "Oh my god, I'm nervous…."

Ianto pressed the bell then reached for Jack's hand and smiled at him reassuringly, inside he was a nervous wreck, but he'd be damned if he'd let Jack know that.

The front door opened with a creak and Ianto's mother stood there grinning brightly.

"Ianto! You're here! And you brought that Jack of yours did you?"

"Yes mam," Ianto tugged Jack's hand pulling him into his mother's line of sight.

"Hey Mrs Jones," Jack said as he put his hand out to greet her when she pulled him closer and was overwhelmed by her perfume.

"Mam, let him go, you're suffocating him." Ianto protested, glad that his boyfriend was immortal.

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I'm just so glad that my Ianto's finally found someone and so good looking too!" she said as she pulled them both in the house and shut the door behind them.

"Mam," Ianto sighed, embarrassed.

"I'm glad you think I'm worthy of your son, Mrs Jones, he's really a credit to you." Jack said as he held her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"As if things couldn't get any worse," Ianto muttered, "Jack's flirting with my mother. Again."

He took his shoes off (lining them up with the rest in the hall way) and went into the sitting room to see the rest of the family, leaving his mother and Jack alone to continue their conversation.

His youngest sister, Efen hugged him the minute he stepped in the room, "I always knew you were gay Ianto; I'm so proud you're finally accepting this other side of you." Perplexed, confused and disturbed Ianto sank into his favourite chair and was bombarded with questions from the rest of his family.

"A right mummy's boy, you were when you were little." Aled, Ianto's dad said as he swirled his glass of brandy in his hand. "Mind you, growing up with three sisters too, no wonder you've turned out funny."

"Ignore him," Catrin mouthed at him as she smiled at Ianto from the other side of the room.

"So where's this boyfriend of yours Ianto?" asked Lowri.

"Outside having a chat with mam," Ianto answered tiredly rubbing his head. Today was going to be a long day.

"So, Jack, what do you do for a living?" Aled asked from across the table.

Jack put his cutlery down sensing he was being tested. "I work for the government in the special operations unit and I manage a team."

"Oooh, Ianto works in the government special operations unit too!" Ianto's mother squealed, not realising that she was stating the obvious. "Do you too work in the same section then?" she asked brightly.

"Err... Mam," Ianto said nervously. "Jack's my boss."

All his sisters looked shocked and Aled took another gulp of his brandy before they all moved into the dining room and Ianto's mum brought out lunch.

Lowri whispered in his ear. "Shagging the boss Ianto! I never pegged you for that type."

Ianto blushed and Jack could tell what had been said between the two. Clearing his throat, he shifted his attention back to Ianto's parents.

"So what kind of things do you two deal with?" Catrin asked.

Ianto's mother answered before Jack or Ianto could, "Oh Catrin, you know you're not supposed to ask that kind of stuff, you should know that by now."

"It's ok, Mrs Jones," Jack said as he put down his cutlery and looked Ianto's mother deeply in her eyes, "I don't mind. Really. Ask me anything you want, I feel obligated to you after that wonderful meal."

Ianto looked up and saw his mother gazing at Jack lovingly.

"One down, four to go," Ianto muttered stabbing the last roast potato on his plate. "I wonder if he could charm Dad as well?"

"I've got a couple of questions I want to ask." Lowri started as she mirrored Jack's position and tucked her hands under her chin.

"Ask away Lowri," Jack replied smiling widely as he watched the young girl's face light up as she noticed that he knew her name.

Across the table, Efen began to pester Ianto with questions about Jack.

"So where's he from? And how old is he? And-"

"Give the man a break," Catrin said, interrupting her younger sister. "I'm sure Ianto's going to be pestered with questions enough by mum and dad."

Efen harrumphed and turned her attention back to the conversation between her mum and Jack.

"Thanks Catrin," Ianto said gratefully as he turned to his big sister.

By the time lunch had finally finished and Ianto's mother suggested that they all go back to the living room to know each other a bit better, Jack had all the women in Ianto's family under the Harkness charm.

He turned to see Ianto's mother and sister grilling Ianto with questions about himself and with a start, realised that Ianto knew next to nothing about him but he knew almost everything about Ianto. Resolving to change that he looked round and attempted to make conversation with Aled.

"So, Mr Jones, you're a very lucky man. You've got a wonderful family here, something to be proud of."

Pleased with the compliment, Aled puffed his chest up. "I sure do. It's something I've aspired for all my life you know. Though with all the trouble the kids have given me, I'm not sure it was worth it sometimes. I'd do anything for them though."

Acknowledging the warning and sensing the conversation was taking serious ground, Jack asked the question he'd been dreading all day.

"You don't mind me dating Ianto do you sir?" Jack asked tentatively. "I'll take real good care of him, I promise sir, it's just that I want you to approve of our relationship. You and Mrs Jones' opinions mean the world to him and I don't want him to lose your respect because of me."

Aled looked at the "young" American in front of him and saw the care and honesty in his eyes. Seeing that his approval meant a lot to him, he answered like any good father would.

"You take care of him, you hear me. And if you so much as hurt him they'll be hell to pay."

Jack thought back to last night when he had Ianto screaming and spasming off the bed and decided that wasn't what the man meant.

"Well mum," Ianto said standing and interrupting Jack's thoughts, "I think we'll be going now, we both have work in the morning and it's a long drive back."

"But you just got here!" Ianto's mum protested as everyone else in the room stood to say their goodbyes.

"Well, thank you for inviting us Mr and Mrs Jones." Jack said as he followed Ianto into the hallway and shrugged his coat on. "It was nice meeting you all;" he nodded at each of the girls, "Lowri, Efen, Catrin."

"You must come back for Christmas at least Jack," Mrs Jones pressed as she hugged Jack one last time.

"Err… Actually mam," Ianto began, lying, "Jack's parents beat you there, I think we're going round to theirs for Christmas."

Ianto's mother was not giving up, "Well maybe we can co-ordinate and work something out then.

"Er… Maybe we can work something out." Agreed Ianto hastily, "Bye!" He pushed Jack out the house and marched him to the car.

"Jack, let me drive, I know the way better than you do and it'll be quicker."

Jack refused, "No way, Yan, I saw how much brandy you knocked back in there."

"But I didn't drink anything Jack!" Ianto protested

"Just get in the car."


	3. Go On A Date

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing: it all belongs to Russell T. Davies. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Jack felt his and Ianto's relationship needed spicing up. The couple had fallen into a routine and apart from playing naked hide-and-seek at work (in which he always cheated) there were no thrills.

This, having been said, Jack decided to ask Ianto out on a date one Friday night.

Adjusting his braces as he stepped out the office, he whistled a merry tune and picked up his coat. Ianto, having gone home early to get ready was due back to the Hub any minute to avoid him waiting for Jack to arrive at the restaurant late, as usual.

Tosh and Owen were the only two members of staff who weren't going out that night so were busy in the meeting room working on the latest case and Gwen was at home with Rhys having a night off.

Jack heard the entrance to the Hub opening and the door rolled open to reveal Ianto wearing the clothes he had just met him in: jeans, a t-shirt and a denim jacket. Jack's thoughts began to go in circles and he lost all coherency. Ianto walked closer to him, oblivious to the effect he was having on Jack, who felt that he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, "Are you ok? You look a bit dazed."

Ianto's voice brought Jack back to reality and he realised his mouth had been hanging open. Jack was proud of himself that he'd managed not to drool or say something stupid. Yet.

"Err.. What?"

Ianto took another step towards him and placed a hand on Jack's forehead.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" he said, "You feel all warm"

"Err.. Yeah, it's very hot in here.." Jack said nervously as he began to fan his collar. Jack Harkness never got flustered! He was a flusterer!

"So, how come you're so informal Ianto?"

"Why?" Ianto asked worriedly, "Don't you like it?"

"Yeah! I love it. It looks good on you. Turn around for me?"

Slowly, Ianto turned around and Jack's breath hitched as he saw the back of the jeans which clung in all the right places to Ianto's arse.

"Never wear that on a date again Ianto."

"Huh? Why not? I thought you liked it. Honestly J-"

Jack couldn't be bothered to restrain his urges any more and closed the gap between the two so fast that Ianto was caught off guard and proceeded to shut him up his favourite way.

Ianto melted against Jack and was surprised by the intensity of the kiss whilst Jack was pouring all his desires and feelings into it while letting his hands tangle in Ianto's short dark locks, bringing his mouth and body closer to his.

"So, that's why you were so bloody hot" Ianto said once they'd parted for air.

"Sure," Jack said with a cheeky wink.

"And it was because of this outfit?" Ianto asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear it do often." Jack supplied.

"Maybe I should wear it to work more often," Ianto countered, "But are we going to go out or not?" he asked as he straightened Jack's braces, "We've been here for a while you know and it's getting late."

"Yeah, we better get going then," Jack said as he glanced at his watch and led them both to the SUV.

He unlocked it and opened it and hopped in nimbly before buckling his seat belt and quickly reversing out of the garage and into a deserted side street where the car shot off down the road, well over the speed limit.

* * *

"Here we are!" Jack said unbuckling his seat belt when his mobile rang for the fourth time on the drive to the restaurant.

"Jack." He answered, "Yeah, uh huh" He said nodding his head. "It's 1-9-8-3"

Ianto's eyes flashed in recognition but said nothing…

"What was that about?" Ianto asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Oh, Tosh wanted the code for one of the vaults - something about a vital link to the case or something.."

"So you gave her the year I was born?"

"Um, maybe?" Jack said as he began to blush.

"Aww, are you blushing?" Ianto asked laughing and pulling Jack into a hug.

Rather fed up of having Jack constantly surprise him with kisses, he decided to turn the tables and tilted Jack's face in his direction, then slowly leaned in and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Jack's mouth and inhaling the smell that was so uniquely Jack.

Jack, for the first time in a while, was shocked into speechlessness which, he remarked was lucky and rather unnoticed due to that fact that Ianto was snogging the hell out of him. Suddenly his mobile started ringing.

"What?" Jack said rather annoyed that his kiss with Ianto had been interrupted.

"I'm really sorry to bother you Jack" Tosh's voice on the end of the line said, "But we've found that a lot of the cases are linked with this one and we need to dig them up so can we have the code for the archives?"

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Jack asked getting even more annoyed. "I'm not an archivist – that's Ianto's job, why the hell are you phoning me for?"

"Well isn't Ianto with you?"

"That's not the point." Jack growled as he handed the phone over to Ianto.

* * *

"Well that was different" Ianto remarked as they headed out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'm sure having six phone calls from two different people over the course of half an hour while out on a date is normal for Americans," Ianto joked as he pushed the doors open.

"Yeah, yeah – very funny Ianto. Or are you really Ianto? You just made a joke AND you're not wearing a suit." Jack retorted

"Ah, whatever Jack – you're just jealous that you can't look this good in jeans". Ianto said as they walked towards the SUV.

"So where to now?" Jack asked as he reversed out of the car park.

"How about we go see a movie?" Ianto said, "It's been a while since I've been to the cinema."

"Well, what… bloody fu-" Jack swore as his mobile began to ring for the eleventh time that night. "What? Why tonight? Couldn't you have done this any other night?"

The voice on the other end of the phone grew in volume as they got more agitated.

"Fine." Jack said, "We'll be there."

"What's happening?" Ianto asked Jack changed gear and the car sped off down the road.

"Tosh said that there's going to be major rift activity somewhere in Cardiff."

"But, why can't they use the rift manipulator back at The Hub?" Ianto asked.

"Power's down, we need to go to the building which houses the-"

"Central Server. Yes Jack I know, I'm not a complete imbecile."

* * *

The couple reached the skyscraper in the middle of the town in less than five minutes thanks to Jack's maniacal driving.

"I swear Jack, if you do one more hairpin turn or go throw a red light and cause another car crash I will drive."

"Relax Yan, no-one was seriously hurt."

"Jack!" Owen's voice came through his ear piece.

"Yes Owen?"

"We think that the alien that cut our power off wants the rift activity to happen – like opening it will bring more of them through or something."

"Shit"

"Yeah, it's pretty much messed up down here too."

Both men had their guns out and the safety off ready to fire at the first sign of danger.

"Come on Ianto, let's sneak in through the back. If we go through the front, we'll waste time going through security and that hassle."

"Some fine date this turned out to be" Ianto muttered as Jack gave him a boost and he pulled himself up over the wall.

"If you don't hurry up and get the power back online, it'll probably be the last one that you ever go on." Jack said darkly, "So hurry up and open this damn gate."

"Hurry up Ianto, Go die Ianto, Kiss my arse Ianto." Mimicked Ianto copying Jack's voice and accent perfectly.

"Shut up." Jack said as he got through the gate and they both sprinted to the next set of doors.

Instead of using the skeleton key that Ianto had swiped from the SUV, after anticipating something like this, Jack shot the lock on the door causing it to buckle in on itself and became impossible to open.

"Way to go Jack." Ianto muttered angrily as he shoved the key gun back into his pocket. "Jack? Jack?" He looked around to see Jack heading towards another door, but this one had a steel lock. "Some people never learn do they?" Ianto said to himself as he kicked the door where the lock had buckled. "Ta da!" He said sarcastically as Jack turned round and saw the open door.

Then the alarms went off.

"Shit!" Ianto swore.

"Way to go Ianto." Jack said, smirking at Ianto, "Brute force isn't always the answer you know."

"Like you can talk Jack," Ianto retorted as they "stealthily" crept down the corridor, "This is the guy who shot the lock on the door instead of doing the sensible thing and using the lock gun."

"Whatever Ianto. Some of us have initiative, you know, others don't. What would you have done if we didn't have a lock gun?"

"But we had one!" Ianto exclaimed incredulously.

"Don't be petty now Yan." Jack said, grinning and ignoring Ianto.

"Oi, Jack!" Ianto whispered, "Where are you going? The Hub is the East of Cardiff so we turn left. Not right and into the West, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with ASDA's power supply!"

"I knew that." Jack said, "I was just testing your sense of direction."

They turned down a corridor and began sprinting to the door at the end. Ianto having got there first took the lock gun out of his pocket before Jack could get his gun and shoot the lock again.

"Tosh!" Ianto shouted into his ear piece over the wail of the alarms. "I have basic knowledge with server units, but I can't do that much."

"That's what I'm here for." Tosh's voice came through the other end of the line. "But, it depends on the damage. At best, you just have to stick a couple of cables into a socket."

"Worst case scenario?" Jack asked.

"If the server units have crashed, you need to go to another part of the building – the commercial area and temporarily re-programme the servers there, to deal with the Torchwood power which should re-route it and then we'll be online again."

"Yeah, I'll let Ianto deal with this one." Jack said, not understanding a word of what Tosh had said. "Alien technology is so much easier, all you do is press a couple of buttons and bang, you're done."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ianto asked, beginning to get stressed out by the situation, "51st Century sex? Cos, you know, if you're going to tell me about that. Now is not the right time."

Ianto was busy running around the room, trying to find out the mains supply to see if it was damaged.

"Woah!" Jack said awe-struck. "I've never seen so many wires before!"

"I thought you were familiar with alien technology" Ianto said as he ran towards a unit which had been shifted away from the wall.

"Well, yeah, but it's all wireless!" Jack said patronisingly to Ianto.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ianto said as he tapped a few commands into the executive system on the computer then grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out the room.

"Already? But we just got here. What did you do?"

"I re-attached the cables and used the lock gun to make a temporary circuit which powered up the room then I sent the computer a few commands so it knows which circuit to give priority to back at The Hub."

"Oh yeah? So which ones were the least important?" Jack asked

"The meeting room and your office."

* * *

"Why are we hurrying Jack?" asked Ianto.

"Well, that creature isn't very smart as it only did basic damage to the servers so it wanted to temporarily cripple us and didn't realise we'd get power back up so fast to stop it. But, because Tosh has probably used the rift manipulator back at The Hub and stopped it from doing whatever it wanted, if I were it, I'd go back to The Hub and get my revenge."

"Oh, I see." Ianto said, "But if this creature was to cut our power, it would have had to have more than basic knowledge of how electricity works and how we get our power, also our location, suggesting that it was following orders and that there's more than one. Possibly that we were under invasion from an unknown alien species which iwould be quite intelligent"

"Or a lonely alien wanted some play mates."

"…"

* * *

Back at The Hub, Owen and Tosh were being held at gun point by two humanoids.

"Soldier 62995 commands you to use the manipulator to re-open the rift." One of them ordered.

Suddenly, the door to the Hub rolled open.

"Soldier 56340 will investigate." The humanoid said before marching stiffly off towards the door.

Jack and Ianto, having used the door as a distraction, had in reality, snuck in to The Hub using the Invisible Platform.

"I've got no rounds left Jack," Ianto whispered.

"Take my gun." Jack replied. "I have another one here. See?" He said as he pulled it out from one of his holsters.

"On the count of three, I'll go after the one holding Tosh and Owen and you take the one who's looking for us. 1 – 2 –"

"Ianto! Ianto! On the count of three! Not two!"

Ianto ignored Jack and crept along the platform. The humanoid was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his back to Ianto, so Ianto was in the perfect position for an ambush. Instead, of shooting and killing it, Ianto decided to knock it out so Owen could examine it later and decide which species it was.

He crept down the stairs slowly, wanting to get closer but not too close when the creature suddenly turned around to face him.

"Hi there." Ianto said concealing his gun behind his back.

"Soldier 56340 commands you to drop you weapon and return to the other two humans."

"Too bad that's not going to happen," Ianto said bringing his hand round and shooting the alien in the knee caps.

* * *

Jack had successfully killed "Solider 62995" and was comforting Owen and Tosh before he heard Ianto scream from the other side of The Hub.

"Ianto!" He screamed as he ran towards the stairs, his gun at the ready.

The creature was biting Ianto in the junction between his shoulder and neck and relishing it. Ianto on the other hand, (no pun intended) was screaming and struggling to reach his lost gun, inches away from his hand.

Jack emptied a whole round into the creature's back before it stilled and Ianto managed to roll it off him.

A huge gash was on Ianto's shoulder and Jack picked him gently in his arms before rushing him down to the Autopsy Bay for Owen to heal him.

Suddenly, Ianto leaned over the edge of the bed and emptied his stomach contents onto the floor.

"Nice." Jack said staring at the now green floor in disgust. "That shouldn't be green should it Owen?"

"No, something's wrong. I'll need to take a blood sample" Owen grabbed a syringe and injected it into the wound extracting a blue fluid.

"That's definitely not right." Ianto said staring at the syringe, "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

Immediately, Jack grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Ianto's mouth.

Owen returned, "Ianto's only got an allergic reaction to the alien. The alien was trying to inject some sort of fluid into Ianto, but Ianto's body rejected it, that explains the vomiting and the blue fluid from the wound."

Ianto grabbed the thermometer out of his mouth with his good hand and turned to Jack, "Next time you stick something in mouth I want dinner AND a movie first."

* * *

**AN**: No offence to any Americans with Ianto's quip about Jack being on the phone the whole of their meal. That was just playful bantering between the two and does not reflect my opinions in any way… XD

Drop us a line??

-C


	4. Romance: Part 1 of 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing: it all belongs to Russell T. Davies. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** Hi guys! Erm, forgive me for not updating sooner? So, I know I said I'd update before September and it's now February and I guess time ran away with me because I've been real busy and I'M SORRY! I'm making it up to you now.. Read on to find out..

This chapter was like squeezing blood from a stone, money from a miser or whatever else you want to compare it to – partly the reason it took me so long. Also, I'm running out of ideas, so you know, if have anything you want to see, I'll see what I can do for you. XD

And I have a plot! I'm hoping to post everyday until next Saturday when this little series of 7 ends. That's it really. Enjoy!

* * *

Ianto woke to an empty bed and the sun peeking through the hastily drawn curtains. Frowning at this unusual occurrence, he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looking around for Jack. They eventually settled on a tattered envelope which read "Torchwood" in the corner, but had been hastily scribbled out with an angry black biro and replaced with the name "Ianto" on the front.

Filled with apprehension because Jack had never written him a letter before, Ianto reached out and opened the envelope.

_Saturday 7 February_

_Dear Ianto,_

_It has come to my attention (through Gwen Cooper) that I don't show you that I love you as much as I should or as well as I should._

_We never have the opportunity to date or do things that "normal" couples do when in love. I want to give you that normalcy. You know I've never been good with words and the poems (yes, I have read a poem) I know don't do justice to what I want to say to you._

_So I have decided that for the next seven days – (all the way up to Valentine's Day when you get the _big_ surprise) you shall be pampered and spoiled by the one and only Captain Jack Harkness._

_Starting today._

_Lots of love,_

_Jack_

Ianto looked up from the letter with a thoughtful expression on his face. A romantic Jack? Good. An all-out going romantic Jack? A walking disaster.

A knock on the door roused Ianto from his thoughts and he looked up to see Jack entering the room with a tray balanced on either hand, both filled with what Ianto thought was enough food to feed a small army.

"You're awake!" Jack said, gingerly placing each tray on the end of the bed and with more elegance than Ianto thought possible. "About time Sleeping Beauty"

"I -" Ianto looked down at the letter in his hand, then back up at Jack for once-

"Speechless Ianto? I know, my face is quite good looking" Jack said brightly as he sat on the other side of the bed, snuggling up next to Ianto.

Ianto pulled Jack's head towards him and gave him a soft, unexpected kiss. "You are the best boyfriend I have ever had, you know?" Not wanting to inflate Jack's ego _too_ much.

"I know" Jack grinned and then blushed as his stomach grumbled. "Ahh, but first we eat!" and he proceeded to pull a tray towards him and tucking in to the "food" with much gusto.

"Come on Ianto" he said through a mouthful of food, crumbs spraying onto the duvet which Ianto hastened to ignore, "Eat up!"

Ianto was beyond nervous about eating this "food" that Jack had made, but he had made it especially for him and he instantly decided that a life without risks was no life at all.

He pulled his tray toward him and began spearing brown rubbery bits of something with his fork.

"And what's this bit Jack?" Ianto asked sniffing it suspiciously.

"I call that sausage and egg-á-la-Jack" replied Jack, "It's very good – lots of protein and it has that secret ingredient that makes it extra tasty!"

Ianto secretly resolved never to let Jack anywhere near the kitchen again.

* * *

The couple had relocated to the sitting room in Ianto's flat, snuggled up under a blanket watching the end of the 11 o'clock news.

"Guess I better go shower now" Ianto said as he stretched and looking meaningfully at Jack.

Jack, appearing to be oblivious and looking far too comfortable and sexy than was allowed, shrugged non-committaly and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Suit yourself" Ianto called over his shoulder as he made his way to the en-suite bathroom.

He stripped out of his pyjamas and tried to push open the door of the bathroom, which was inevitably jammed.

Swearing under his breath, he pushed with his shoulder against the stuck door repeatedly until it opened and he stepped in to find something underfoot.

Groping blindly for the light switch, and muttering about bad luck, Ianto finally hit the switch and saw how Jack had re-decorated his bathroom.

Chocolate lips in pink foil were scatted across the floor and daisies had been stuck to the wall of his shower. A note was stuck to the door which read, "Now that I have kissed the floor that you walk on, let me shower you with flowers"

Ianto backed out, note in hand, still stunned at the wonderfully affectionatte display that Jack had put out for him and all that time and effort that had taken.

He pulled out the first letter he had received from Jack that morning and put that together with the note in the bottom of his bedside unit.

Stepping under the shower, filled with the smell of the daisies, Ianto had the quickest, cleaniest shower of his life, then proceeded to find Jack, naked with hair still wet and moussed to thank him for the romantic gesture.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this is so short, it was just to introduce it, the others won't be (hopefully). I intend them to get longer as this goes on– this was just short a 1000 words.

Drop me a line. Thanks!

- C


	5. Romance: Part 2 of 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing: it all belongs to Russell T. Davies. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** I'm doing good, no? Thanks for the reviews everyone! They keep me going. This chapter nearly almost didn't get written – I've had a bad day… Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Ianto stretched and sighed contentedly, his arms searching the bed for that warm, snoring body named Jack.

Opening his eyes, he sat up to find himself alone in bed _again._ Slightly disappointed and cold Ianto sighed again, though a bit more despondent.

He eyes flicked to his bedside unit and rested on the envelope, which seemed to take up residence there now.

Feeling loved and pondering what Jack had planned for him today, Ianto decided that a mug of coffee would be best, before he tried to read anything.

He stretched and climbed out of the bed, his feet padding across the carpet while he looked around his bedroom to retrieve his pyjamas which had been strewn across the room during last night's activities.

Dressed, and feeling slightly more awake Ianto headed towards the door to see that there was a trail of rose petals leading out of his room and into the hall. Curious, Ianto followed them, eager to see where the trail would end.

The rose petals continued down the hall until they reached the door of the sitting room and turned inside. Ianto followed them until he reached his coffee table where he saw a small evergreen tree perched a top it with a note tagged to it.

1 de-caf and a hot shower later, Ianto sat on the sofa, strangely sans blanket and opened the envelope:

_  
Sunday 8 February_

_Dear Ianto,_

_I'M PINING FOR YOU.  
_

_This evergreen tree represents my love for you (and my pining) it's an evergreen, which as you know, means it will stay green all year round (with the proper, care, attention and loving – hint hint)._

I can give you one hint about what your surprise is today! We're going out, so bring your coat, gloves and anything else you can think of that will stop my gorgeous boyfriend from freezing to death on my date. Though, not too many layers if you catch my meaning.

_It was necessary for me to leave you this morning so I could prepare this evening, but don't worry gorgeous – I'll be back at seven to pick you up._

_Lots of love,_

_Your Handsome Boyfriend (Jack)_

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, somewhat nervous about this date, but really looking forward to it.

Suddenly the phone rang, Ianto checked the clock and saw that it was his mother's weekly catch-up call. Wondering if he could pretend he wasn't there, he let the phone ring and switched the TV on flicking through the channels.

"Ianto!" his mother's voice came through on the answer phone, "Ianto pick up! I know you're there! And that sexy boyfr-"

"Hi Mam" Ianto said hastily picking up the phone, "I was just in the shower – didn't hear the phone."

His mother harrumphed than began talking "So how are things with that boyfriend of yours? Jack? Is he there?"

"No, mam, he's out"

"Ah, that's a shame. He's really nice you know, you should invite him around more often. Don't want to let someone with a pretty a-"

"Mam!"

"Eyes. I was going to say eyes! Get your thoughts out the gutter Ianto! Anyway, as I was saying, that one's a keeper – you want to be looking after him don't you? If I were you I wouldn't want to let that get away."

"Mum," Ianto said looking around for something to use as an excuse and not liking the territory the conversation was steering towards, "I er, have to go"

"Why? You're not going out are you? In this weather? Absolutely not!" Ianto's mother said, "It's outrageous it's all cold and windy. It'll be the death of you."

"Er, someone's at the door, Mam" Ianto said desperately trying to get rid of her.

"Oooh, is it Jack? If it's Jack – tell him I said "Hi"." A pause. "Is that what you kids say these days? Is "Hey" more trendy?" Ianto pulled a face as him mum descended into giggles, "Anyway, love, I might pop round later to see how you two are."

"Er, no mam, that's a bad idea. I'm not going to be here – I'm going out."

"Out? Who goes out on a Sunday night?" His mother asked incredulously. "And anyway young man, have you seen the weather outside? And at night? Oh, if you get pneumonia…."

"Er, no mam" Ianto said awkwardly, trying to think of an excuse. "Jack's taking me out".

"Oooh a date!" His mother squealed. "You'll be alright with Jack, he'll take care of you. Ahh, this is so romantic! Do you want me to come round or one of the girls to help you get ready?"

"No, mam, this is just a date. You know? Not an interview…"

"Oh, but Ianto-"

"No mam, I'll ring you later, now bye."

* * *

"3 hours to go" Ianto said to himself as he glanced at the clock.

Looking around his bedroom, he realised what a dump it was since Jack had virtually moved in. Catching sight of the crumbs in his bed that he remembered from yesterday's breakfast that he had felt last night, but not seen, Ianto started towards the bed and stripped it, dumping the crumby, sweat-soaked sheets in a laundry basket and replacing them with clean, fresh selling ones in preparation for tonight.

He'd already selected what he was wearing. He looked critically at his bed where he had laid out the outfit. Blue jeans - the pair he wore on the last "date" with Jack, white briefs - ironed within a inch of their life, one of Jack's old t-shirts he had found in his wardrobe and a leather jacket that he had bought, but never worn before.

Wandering into the bathroom, which still smelled of daffodils, Ianto examined his face in the mirror; no stubble, no spots, no freakishly long nose or ear hair. Perfect.

He was just examining his eyes for wrinkles when the phone rang.

"Ianto! It's me! I know you're there!" Sighing, Ianto answered the phone.

"Yes Lowri. What do you want?"

"Well I heard that you're going on a date tonight and I wondered if-"

Having put the phone down, Ianto wondered whether or not to unplug it but decided against it as he wasn't sure whether Jack knew his mobile.

* * *

"One hour to go" Ianto muttered as he stepped into the shower, which smelled less of daffodils than it did two hours ago.

Having cleaned every crevice, nook and cranny that he knew, and some he'd just discovered. Ianto stepped out, fifteen minutes later, freshly showered and smelling of Herbal Essences (Jack picked up the wrong shampoo on the way home from work when Ianto had run out) and faintly of daffodils.

Once dressed, Ianto headed back into the bathroom to sort out his hair and check that no strange spots, wrinkles or long hairs had attached themselves to his face in the two hours and fifteen minutes since he last checked.

Sitting in front of the TV, watching "Time Team" one of the worst shows, that was produced by man on a regular basis in Ianto's opinion, he pondered why this date, a normal, regular date had him so nervous.

The show had just cut to a break and Ianto who hadn't eaten since lunch – made his way to the kitchen to raid the fridge of the Hot Cross Buns he'd bought yesterday in his weekly shop.

The door knocked and Ianto answered it, not realising that it was Jack who was uncharacteristically early.

"Hi honey!" Jack said plucking the remains of the Hot Cross Bun out of Ianto's mouth, popping it into his and dropping a kiss on Ianto's cheek as he walked past him into the flat.

"Time team?" Jack said frowning at the screen. "Gosh Ianto, I thought you'd had more taste than that." He spun around having noticed that the conversation was rather one-sided.

"Ianto?" He walked towards him waving his hand infront of his eyes. "Ianto?"

"Oh yeah, um, sorry, I kinda spaced out and oh my-. What are you, um, wearing?"

"Like it?" Jack twirled, "I don't know how you wear these jeans though. I'm so scared that they're gonna fall down at any moment. You know, no braces"

Ianto laughed and switched the TV off, "So that's why you wear them. Did someone have an accident at primary school?"

"What?! No! I think you- Hey! You haven't moved Tina all day! She's right where I left her." Jack said, moving towards the evergreen.

"Huh? Tina? What's Tina?" Ianto said, not looking over his shoulder as he twisted into his leather jacket.

"Tina is the evergreen that I left here this morning." Jack said inspecting the plant. "It's symbolic of our love-" He paused, his sentence cut off at seeing Ianto in a _leather_ jacket, red cheeked from having put it on (really they are harder than they look).

"Wow." Jack said, almost dropping Tina-the-symbol-of-his-pining-for-Ianto, "You look hot." Jack's gaze started on Ianto's flushed cheeks, dropped to the jacket then dropped even lower.

"Yeah, um, thanks" Ianto said, slightly awkwardly and slightly nervous at the way Jack was looking at him as if he was dog food.

"Shall we get going then?" Ianto asked, since it was becoming apparent that Jack was losing the ability to talk or make any other sound than appreciative noises. Especially when Ianto had to walk ahead to the lift when Jack's shoelaces became undone and they took him _ages_ to re-tie.

"Um, Ianto" Jack said, sifting through his pockets until he found the scrap of material he was looking for. "Do you mind wearing a blindfold? I want the surprise to be extra special and it will work better this way."

Ianto allowed himself to be led outside, feeling the cold air hit his skin even _smelling_ the cold. He was led round a corner, then Jack halted and reached around his head to untie the blindfold.

"Ready?" Jack said, "One, two, three"

As the blindfold was peeled off, a black BMW convertible sat in front of him, it's glossy coat reflecting the moonlight.

"Wow" Ianto breathed, realising he was mirroring Jack's earlier display of speechlessness and not caring. "Where are we going?" He asked as he was ushered in.

"You'll see soon enough" Jack said grinning mysteriously before reappearing around the other side and hopping in.

"Should I be scared?" Ianto said as Jack reversed back without bothering to consult a mirror.

"Why Yan?" Jack said, appearing to concentrate more on Ianto's face than on the road.

"Er," Sensing that he would lose this debate, Ianto decided to drop the topic. "Never mind" He settled for enjoying the drive and holding Jack's hand when it was needed to shift gears.

"We're here!" Jack said as they turned off the road and onto an old lane. The car slowed and Jack hurried over to the passenger side to open the door for Ianto. Then taking his hand and leading him over a sty, across a field to a moonlight picnic.

A blanket (the one from Ianto's sofa) had been spread across the ground, a bottle of wine and two glasses, two tall candles lit and a hamper filled with food.

"It's amazing" Ianto breathed as he rushed Jack and pulled him into a soft, sensual kiss. "Thank you" he said, their foreheads still touching and his breath ghosting along Jack's cheek.

"Anything for you" Jack mumbled as he sat down, pulled Ianto down with him and they snuggled together, under the stars, alone on the field.

* * *

Drop me a line?

-C


	6. Romance: Part 3 of 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing: it all belongs to Russell T. Davies. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** This chapter is quite short. Nothing new I guess. I'm sorry! I have been so busy: I have a million and one things to do today and I discovered I'm being sent to France on Saturday morning! Meaning, I have to write four chapters in three days! And going to school yada yada.. My biggest conquest yet. Hopefully, I will get it done.

* * *

_**I**__ love you Ianto Jones._

_**L**__ove you so much, that sometimes it scares me_

_**O**__nly when I'm with you, I feel complete_

_**V**__IP: You are to me, you're all I think about- can't you tell?_

_**E**__very minute of every second, of every week_

_**Y**__ou, and you alone have my heart._

_**O**__nly you._

_**U**__ntil the day I die._

Ianto's eyes flicked from the note to the man curled up next to him, snoring softly as he snuggled Ianto's side. Feeling tears spring to his eyes, but resolutely not letting them fall, Ianto set the note aside in his draw with the others that he had accumulated and disappeared under the duvet to set about giving Jack a magnificent wake-up.

"Oooh" Jack's eyes opened with a snap and he peeked under the duvet to see Ianto atop his legs. "So… You got my poem then?" he asked, looking at Ianto.

"Did you like it?" He said, grinning as his eyes met Ianto's. Ianto's mouth was rather preoccupied, but Jack took the affirmative noise that Ianto made in his throat as a yes.

"I don't want to go to work today. What do y-" Jack cut himself off with a howl of pleasure that Ianto was excellent at drawing from him.

"I'm going to shower now." Ianto announced, in all his naked glory as he shimmied off the end of the bed, then stretched languidly. "Wanna join me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm good here-" Jack trailed off with a yawn. "Might catch a few minutes more" His words cut off and he abruptly began snoring.

Ianto stood staring at Jack for a couple of minutes as he didn't have the heart to wake him. He disappeared into the shower, the smell of daffodils _very_ faint.

10 minutes later, at around half eight, Ianto dressed and made breakfast was trying to rouse a sleepy Jack by waving his Just-Cooked-Perfect-Sausages under his nose.

After much wrestling, Ianto eventually got Jack awake, pressed a mug of steaming coffee into his hand and pushed him in the general direction of the shower.

-break

An hour late, Jack and Ianto drove into the work car park.

"Yan, it'll be fine – don't worry"

"I know, I'm just nervous: I mean, they'll probably think that I can get away with it I'm "shagging the boss" to quote Lowri, and then they'll be resentful and…" he trailed off.

Jack pulled Ianto to him and whispered in his ear; "Ianto. Listen to me. They will not care that we're late, ok? Owen and Gwen are shagging anyway. Or were." He paused at Ianto's questioning glance. "Never mind that, just don't panic ok?" He pressed a kissed to Ianto's forehead. "Come on"

The entrance to the Hub rolled open and they were greeted by the sight of Tosh working away at her desk away from the chaos that Owen and Gwen were causing with their argument which involved shouting and a lot of arm waving.

Ianto slipped away to the kitchen to make a round of coffee to calm everyone down and Jack went off to his office to busy himself with "paperwork" or "pretend paperwork" as Ianto called it, after catching Jack playing online poker numerous times.

The daily staff meeting scheduled at ten ("What a joke" Owen had commented) involved Jack delegating tasks of the new case they were working on to the team members. Except Ianto.

"Right." Jack said, "I want Tosh and Owen setting up surveillance. Gwen I want you interviewing Mrs Smith and Ianto…" He shuffled some papers. "I need you down in the Tourist Office. It's the beginning of the Tourist Season so I need you to show some face."

Ianto frowned. He had requested to do more field work. Jack's voice cut into his thoughts. "Everybody got that?" Jack looked around sharply. "Great. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

* * *

Ianto sat in the Tourist Office bored out of his mind, having already read all the literature in there. There was nothing to do – except look out the window. Not the best pastime for hours on end. Two customers had been in so far; one looking for directions to the nearest petrol station and the other had mistaken it for a museum.

Slightly depressed, and looking for something to occupy himself with Ianto began to rummage through the draws.

Frowning, he lifted out a book which he had never seen before. Titled: _"Is it me or is everything shit?"_ Ianto turned the book over in his hands. He caught sight of a Post-It note which had been stuck to an odd corner which read: _"Thought you'd get bored. xxx Jack"._

Ianto smiled at his gift for the day and settled back to read.

A chapter later, a note fell out: _I love you_

Two chapters on, another note: _You light up my day_

Chapter five: _My world revolves around you_

An hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello. Cardiff Tourist Office. How may I help?" Ianto asked.

"Ianto?" Asked the stunned voice on the other end. "Is that you?"

Ianto groaned, having recognised who that voice belonged to. "Yes _mam_, it's me."

"Ianto what are you doing working in the tourist office?" His mother asked, "Jack didn't fire you did he? What did you do to him? My God Ianto you haven't been cheating on him, have you? Oh Iant-"

"Mam" Ianto said cuttingly before his mum could launch into a full-blown rant. "Jack and I are still together." He paused, unsure of what to say, but smirked as the idea hit him, "I'm undercover" He hissed into the phone.

"Oooh" his mother squealed, "How exciting! Well, I'll leave you to it now. Really Ianto, darling, you should have said sooner. Bye dearie"

"Bye" Ianto said through his teeth.

* * *

"How was your day Yan?" Jack asked merrily, as he pulled his coat off its peg and put it on.

"Good." Ianto replied carefully. "I enjoyed the book immensely. Not that I've finished it yet, but I think I well" He smiled, anticipating more notes.

"I knew I could count on your cynicism" Jack said winking and moving to turn off the TV screen in the corner of his office. "Guess what I was up to."

"Jack," Ianto said warningly, I don't want to know about how many pounds you lost today. Or –" He paused, waving a hand airily in the direction of the TV, "How much porn you watched."

"Me? Porn?" Jack said trying to look offended and failing, "I was watching some sexy bloke mull about his desk reading a book"

* * *

Drop me a line?

-C


	7. Romance: Part 4 of 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing: it all belongs to Russell T. Davies. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** Hi All! I'm sorry: I haven't posted in 3 days! So much has happened; I've been ill so not able to write. I don't think I'll be able to post until the week after next. I'm really sorry, I'm going to be away. Sorry… I've also been having trouble writing it, and I want it to be _good_ for you guys (I do plan on editing previous chapters) which is why I'm waiting instead of typing short, rubbishy chapters and no-one wants that.

Also, I've been having trouble thinking of a name for Ianto's mother. At the moment she's refered to as "Mam", Ianto's mother or Mrs Jones... Any ideas?

_

* * *

_

Ianto,

_I could not think of a number to describe qualities that I like about you, I'm the kind of guy that never stops once he starts. I could write pages and pages and pages about why I love you._

_So, I decided to go with the alphabet. No numbers, no fuss, no hastle. Here goes:_

_You are…_

A – Ambitious

B – Breathtaking

C – Cuddly

D – Delicious

E – Exciting

F – Friendly

G - Good kisser

H – Handsome

I – Ingenious

J – Joyful

K – Kind

L – Loving

M – Masculine

N – Neat

O – Outstanding

P – Perfect

Q - Quaint

R - Reliable

S - Sexy

T – Tasty

U – Unbelievable

V – Voluptuous

W - Wonderful

Y – You

_Like I said, these are just some of the reasons why I love you._

_Lots of love,_

_Jack  
_

"Thank you" Ianto said, filled with sincerity and love. Putting the letter down as he launched himself at Jack who fell flat back onto the bed.

"I love you so much, you know?" Ianto said as he sat atop Jack, looking down into his eyes. "You are the best boyfriend I have ever had."

"Thank you" Jack said looking smug and feeling _something_ harden as he took in Ianto's flushed face and heartfelt look he was receiving.

"Erm?" Ianto asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, um," Jack said blushing and fumbling for an excuse, "I never really, um, considered, sincerity as an, um, turn-on before."

"Aww" Ianto said, as he removed his pyjama bottoms, "You're so cute."

"You know, Yan, I wasn't really turned on by that sincere business. I was just, um… Yeah, it was a side effect of our non-stop sex life and oth-" He trailed off at the questioning glance that Ianto was giving him, his gaze moving down Ianto so that -.

"I thought you said that you weren't hard" Ianto drawled, seeing the duvet tent even more.

"I'm not." Jack's voice strained, but his eyes never moving from Ianto's nether-regions.

"Oh, so you don't like what you see then?" Ianto asked devilishly.

"I do." Jack said, defensively. "I just… Aah" Giving up on words, he flipped them over effectively turning the tables so that he was on top.

Ianto looked up to him with lust-ridden eyes. One last one comment and Jack would crack. That much both of them knew.

"You know. You better hurry up if you want to take me and be on time for work." There was a pause. "Captain."

* * *

Owen snickered and Gwen raised her eyebrows as Ianto limped to their desks with coffee mugs held in either hand.

"So… Ianto?" Owen began maliciously.

"Want to explain?" Gwen cut in.

Ianto gave them look and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Owen said.

"Look" Ianto explained, "I didn't ask when you two were fucking. So, you know, give a guy some privacy."

"Hey Ianto?" Tosh's voice easily called over the Hub, "Can I borrow you for a second?"

Ianto nodded, set down the mugs of coffee and walked over to Tosh's voice.

"I'm pleased for you and Jack," she whispered as she copied down an Archive number. "I'll have a word with them, kay?" She put the paper into his hand then said loudly "So I need this ASAP, it may be vital to the case"

"Thanks" Ianto said as he looked at her.

"No problem"

* * *

"So Jack" Ianto said as he lounged leisurely in the chair opposite Jack's. "What's my treat for today?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Yan," Jack said, his eyes, not moving from his magazine.

"Jack?" Ianto said testing to see if Jack was listening.

"Jaaack?"

"I want to have sex." Ianto tried. Seeing that Jack's interest was still firmly in the magazine, he walked round the side of the desk and pulled it out his hands.

"HEAT?" Ianto asked incredulously. "You're ignoring _me_ in favour of reading _Heat_!"

"No" Jack said calmly, "I have discovered that you and Colin Farrell have very similar bodies and since I can't very well order you to talk around topless. He is providing a substitute for me at this moment in time."

"Until you're hard enough to wank." Ianto stated, looking somewhat disgusted that _Jack_ was using a _magazine_ and that he was that _bored_.

"If you put it like that." Jack said. "What?" He asked defensively seeing Ianto's disgusted look.

"I'm here and you're using a magazine to bang one out." Shaking his head, he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! Ianto!" Jack said as he got round his desk, following Ianto more quickly than Ianto thought possible." Were you just-?"

He stopped seeing that nearly the whole team were outside his office and on the way to the meeting room for the daily meeting.

"Oh." Jack said, "Is it that time already?"

The others just looked at him.

"I'm cold. So I'm, er, just going to pop back and get my coat"

* * *

"So Yan." Jack said as he put hung up his coat on the peg and stepped into the sitting room of Ianto's flat. "What's for dinner?"

"I thought you would be cooking for me." Ianto said, then realised the absurdity of his words, "Oh fuck it, I'll cook myself."

"You are the best boyfriend. Ever." Jack said as he kissed Ianto on the cheek and flopped down next to him on the sofa. "You know I don't mind cooking."

"Oh, no you don't" Ianto said shifting so that he could rest his head on Jack's. "You're doing that thing again…"

"What thing? Jack asked. "I'm just being my usual charming self."

"Whatever." Ianto said as he got up, stretched: "I'm going to heat up the pasta. Set the table?"

"Sure." Jack said as he disappeared into the bedroom. "Just going to piss."

* * *

"Sit down Mr Jones" Jack said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Er, alright," Ianto said as he moved to the table and chairs that Jack had laid out.

"I'll be out in a minute" Jack said bustling about noisily.

"A-" Ianto cut himself off when he saw what Jack had done. The table was laid with candles lit, and a plate with Mr Jones written in the middle.

Taking a closer look, Ianto picked the plate up – a picture of himself had been drawn in the corner of the plate. A letter had been written around the rim.

_Dear Ianto,_

_I love you. I'm human, just like you. Sometimes I make mistakes, sometimes I don't do things right. But, at the end of the day I'll never stop loving you._

_I know I forget things, I know I can't cook I know there's a lot of things that I should do but I don't. I take you for granted, I don't always tell you I love you and I know I should._

_Sometimes I mess things up, sometimes I make mistakes. I know that I don't always appreciate you._

_I love you._

_Jack_

* * *

Drop me a line?

-C


	8. AN: Please Read! Not abandonded!

I'm very sorry to say that this is not a chapter. I can assure you that this fic is NOT abandoned. RL has been kicking my butt. Majorly.

Anyway, I have been hit with two new plot bunnies which I have been writing and will be posting sometime today (if all goes well).

I feel my writing has improved and when I looked back on the beginning chapters of this fic I cringed. I want this to be something that I can be proud of and at the moment, I feel I haven't done myself any justice.

I do have a plan for the next few chapters and I am so unbelievably sorry that they are so late, they were due in February and it is now July. I am now taking up the task of editing the fic from the beginning, I don't plan to change the content – just improve the grammar and quality.

I would also like to apologise to those of you who have reviewed and I haven't had the time to reply. I feel awful because your reviews inspire me to write, and heck, they make me smile! Erm, I think that if you all made the time to write me a note to say that you liked it or whatever, I should at least have the common courtesy to reply and say thank you.

When I update (and I plan to soon) I will be posting about three/four chapters so this note will be replaced.

Wish me luck!


End file.
